


News To Me

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Have you ever considered dating someone you actually have feelings for?” And maybe that came out a little too bitter, and Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would unfortunately notice.Oikawa lowered the phone to look at Iwaizumi with assessing eyes, the rest of his expression unreadable. “Of course not. I’ve never been asked out by someone I have feelings for.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	News To Me

**Author's Note:**

> so if you follow our dc works at all you might have seen an influx of posts where i cleaned out a bunch of finished work that had been sitting in the wip folder... guess who just found completed work in the haikyuu wip folder that's been there since 2019. idk if there will be an influx of posting, this is the first completed one I found, but hello haikyuu fandom it's been a little while -kate

Oikawa cycled through girlfriends so fast that Iwaizumi didn’t even bother to keep track of them, and couldn’t even really feel all that jealous of them since they were gone before they could really matter. If anything he more felt bad for them. 

But as far as he was aware Oikawa only dated girls. He flirted with everyone, but Iwaizumi was pretty sure that was just Oikawa’s personality rather than a preference, considering everyone really did include just about everyone. It was pretty much the same as breathing for Oikawa. So he never let himself get his hopes up. 

And then, in their third year, he went looking for Oikawa because it was time to walk home and he seemed to have vanished, which usually meant he was with a girl, and instead found him with a boy from their year that Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the name of. 

“Ow! Ow! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi went through the motions of pulling him away by the ear and towards the campus exit while still processing what he’d just walked in on. 

Iwaizumi didn’t let go until they were out of the school gates, not too gently either going by the yelp Oikawa gave when he did. “What was that?” 

Oikawa rubbed his ear with a pout. “An unnecessary amount of pulling?” He suggested. 

“You know what I meant,” Iwaizumi growled.

“No? Not really,” Oikawa was still pouting at him, but he stopped messing with his ear. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve interrupted someone’s confession to me.” 

And in a way that was true, Oikawa had plenty of people confess to him before, and Iwaizumi had interrupted a good number of them. It had just never been a guy before. The fact that Oikawa gave him the time didn’t necessarily mean he was interested in guys, right? “Whatever, let's just go.”

“Wait, why are you mad at me?” Oikawa frowned, not moving to follow Iwaizumi like usual. 

“I’m not.” At least he wasn’t intentionally mad at him.

“You’re sure acting like it,” Oikawa mumbled, finally starting to follow Iwaizumi. 

“I’m not,” Iwaizumi repeated. “You better have given that guy a proper no before I pulled you away.”

“You should have thought of that before you yanked me away by the ear without giving me time to say anything!” Oikawa huffed. “Besides, why would I say no? He was cute. I was  _ trying to  _ make date arrangements when you showed up.” 

“You-“ Iwaizumi had to make sure there wasn’t anything in his tone that gave him away, “you’re interested in men?”

Oikawa shot him an incredulous look. “Iwa-chan, you don’t listen to anything I say do you? I’ve dated two guys this year.” Oikawa’s posture was casual, his tone a bit whiny and indignant, but otherwise normal, and he was pouting a bit at Iwaizumi, but his eyes were sharp and focused on Iwaizumi’s face, watching for any kind of reaction. 

Iwaizumi didn’t give much more of a reaction than just a widening of his eyes because Oikawa definitely didn’t tell him that. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I did so! It’s not my fault you zone out every time I talk about my dating life,” he said, folding his arms over his chest like he actually talked about his dating life on a regular basis rather than in passing or when it came up just to brag about how extensive it was. “I dated one of them for like two whole weeks.” 

“Your dating life isn’t constant enough to care.” But if Oikawa had been interested in men the whole time, that really just begged the question of if he just wasn’t interested in Iwaizumi at all.

“Mean Iwa-chan! I have to keep mixing it up. How could I deprive everyone else of the chance to be with me after all? It’d be terrible,” he said dramatically, hand to his heart. 

“Sounds like you’re punishing people.”

“See, if I actually hadn’t told you about my previous boyfriends, this would be why,” he said with an exaggerated sigh as they reached Iwaizumi’s house and Oikawa walked in right behind him, completely at home in Iwaizumi’s house, making his way to the kitchen for a snack. 

“You didn’t. I would’ve remembered if you told me that you were into men.”

“Well I didn’t say it like that; I just told you who I was dating. It’s not my fault if you weren’t paying attention enough to notice that I was talking about a guy,” Oikawa said as he found some chips to snack on, holding the bag closer to his chest when Iwaizumi reached for them. “Besides, it’s not like it matters, right?” 

“No, I guess not.” But it really felt like it did.

“Great. Then I guess I should text him since I was so rudely dragged away,” he decided, pulling out his phone. 

“Have you ever considered dating someone you actually have feelings for?” And maybe that came out a little too bitter, and Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would unfortunately notice.

Oikawa lowered the phone to look at Iwaizumi with assessing eyes, the rest of his expression unreadable. “Of course not. I’ve never been asked out by someone I have feelings for.”

Iwaizumi kept his voice and face neutral, but it was hard when Oikawa was actually looking for a reaction. “Saying that implies that you have feelings for someone at all.”

“Of course I do,” Oikawa said loftily like it should be obvious for some reason. Like Oikawa ever made much of anything he was feeling obvious.

“Of cours- ever consider maybe that’s the person you should ask out?” Iwaizumi could only contain his natural response of anger for so long.

“No, not once,” Oikawa clearly noticed the anger and gave him that annoying smile of his in return. 

“No, because doing that would be doing something that makes sense.”

“Iwa-chan, you can be so stupid sometimes,” Oikawa said setting the chips aside and moving to walk around Iwaizumi back to the living room. “It doesn’t make any sense to ask someone out if you think they’ll say no.” 

“Haven’t seen anyone do that to you.” Iwaizumi was pretty sure he’d break anyone who hurt his best friend anyway, so it was good no one had even tried.

“Right, of course not, because I’m perfect,” Oikawa beamed at him. “But they wouldn’t go for it. Perfect isn’t their type I guess. Their loss,” he flopped down on the couch, and he was still grinning, but his eyes looked a little sad. “I think I’ll tell that guy no though, since you seem so riled up,” he added, a clear subject change, typing quickly on his phone. 

“Don’t be an idiot, you’re far from perfect, but you’re right, it’s their loss.” Iwaizumi didn’t cater to Oikawa’s ego often, but he could see when Oikawa was disappointed for one reason or another. “Don’t say no to that guy on my account, do what you want. But maybe give whoever it is you actually like a chance.”

“Too late. Already canceled our date,” Oikawa shrugged, ignoring the last part of what Iwaizumi had said. 

“Don’t ignore me,” Iwaizumi threw a couch pillow at him.

“I was literally just speaking to you,” Oikawa protested, clutching the pillow to his chest after it hit him in the face and pouting at Iwaizumi. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Why are you suddenly so invested in my love life anyway?” Oikawa asked, pinning him with that watchful gaze once again. 

“I just… never really realized men was an option for you.”

“So what?” Oikawa pushed. “You said it didn’t matter.” 

“It doesn’t, you know I don’t care about that, I just didn’t know, which is weird.”

“Yeah, but then you went into that whole thing about dating someone I actually like, which seems unrelated to me.”

And that sounded to him like Oikawa getting too suspicious. “You know, maybe you’re right; we don’t have to talk about this.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained, watching him intently. It was the same kind of look he got in his eyes when trying to pick apart an opponent on the other side of the net to find a weakness, and Iwaizumi had never much liked having it aimed at him. 

Iwaizumi didn’t squirm, but he sure wanted to. “What?”

Oikawa tilted his head a bit. “Are you asking about my love life because you like someone? Do you need tips or something?” 

“My love life isn’t important.” Because as far as Iwaizumi was concerned, he’d only ever had feelings for one person, and that person could be a complete airhead for how smart he was.

“Of course it is. You’re intruding on mine,” Oikawa reminded him. “Iwa-chan, is it possibly you’re so interested in my interest in guys because you have something you want to tell me about your own interests?” 

“I thought you knew I was gay.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly. “As much as you apparently knew I was bi. Except worse because you don’t actually date anyone.” 

“I don’t date for the sake of dating.”

“Ah so you date when you like someone. Does that mean there’s someone you like that you aren’t dating?” Oikawa fringed indifference, but his eyes were almost more intense somehow. 

“I don’t see how that’s important.”

“It’s very important! Do I know him? Is he prettier than me? Has he come to any games?” 

“I’m not answering any of that.”

“Why not?” Oikawa leaned forward, and yeah he was definitely trying to pick apart Iwaizumi’s brain just by looking at him.

“Because it’s really not important.” Iwaizumi squished Oikawa’s cheeks together, “Why is your face so close?”

“Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa struggled to get free of his hands, seemingly temporarily distracted at least. 

Iwaizumi let go, letting Oikawa fall backwards on the couch and pout at him. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” The whiny tone that he expected from Oikawa was definitely there, but just under it he could hear that trace of insecurity that Oikawa was always trying to cover up with several layers of bravado. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed, “I won’t tell you because it really doesn’t matter, whoever it is or whatever it is that I feel isn’t going to get in the way of our friendship.”

“But it does matter,” Oikawa insisted. 

“Why?”

“Because it does,” he said petulantly. “Because you’re my best friend and I want to know,” he added, glancing away. 

“Does that mean you’ll tell me who you like?” Iwaizumi didn’t really need to know, but there was hope that Oikawa would stop asking if he was put on the spot.

Oikawa froze like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before shrugging and smiling. “Sure,” he agreed so easily that Iwaizumi knew he was going to lie to him if he gave an answer at all.

“Don’t bullshit me. I know when you do.” 

“Well you’re just leveraging me to try and back out of telling me.”

They knew each other too well and sometimes that worked against them. “Equal trade.”

“Fine,” Oikawa huffed, glaring at him. 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa with his glare mixed with his pout and he figured, maybe it was time anyway. He did say that they’d be friends no matter what, so rejection shouldn’t be that hard of an issue. “Oikawa.” He gripped Oikawa’s chin just light enough so if he wanted to push him away he could, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “I think that’s enough of that,” he said standing abruptly, “I’ll see what there is to eat.”

“I… Iwa-chan,” Oikawa was staring at him with wide eyes, fingers reaching up to touch where Iwaizumi’s lips had just been, before he seemed to register that Iwaizumi was getting up and reached out to grab his arm to stop him.

Iwaizumi would not look at Oikawa, he didn’t really think he could at the moment, but he did stop.

“Do that again,” Oikawa finally demanded after a stretch of silence. 

That took a minute to process. “What?”

“Do that again, and maybe this time try acting like you actually want to instead of like you’re saying goodbye,” his voice came off even more demanding this time, much more steady. 

“That’s not what I was thinking.”

“You kissed me for like less than a second and then just tried to  _ bail to look for food _ before even giving me two seconds to process it, so kiss me again.” 

“You… want me to kiss you again?” It really wasn’t sinking in for him.

“As I have said  _ three times _ ,” Oikawa was starting to sound frustrated, tugging at Iwaizumi’s arm to get him closer and Iwaizumi couldn’t really do anything but oblige as Oikawa forced him back on the couch and took matters into his own hands, kissing Iwaizumi himself, demonstrating very thoroughly that all of that dating around might not have actually been for nothing. 

It wasn’t until Iwaizumi was flat on his back with Oikawa on top of him that they pulled away. “Okay, I guess we’ve both been a little stupid.”

“You think,” Oikawa asked sarcastically, fingers tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair.

“You were just as willing to admit anything as I was.”

“I at least made it clear I was interested in men.” 

“No you didn’t.”

“Iwa-chan, we can keep arguing this or we could keep making out.” And when Oikawa put it that way, there was no contest to which he preferred.


End file.
